Talk:Saber/@comment-33914494-20180801175148
I saw Taufu's Lists with a friend and she asked me to post my own list for people to see, so that's it... Starting with Sabers until reach Shielders. Let's go... SR: Sir Arthegal, the Gallant, also known as the Knight of Justice, both a Knight of the Round Table and a servant of the Queen of Fairies in the romance The Faerie Queenie. He is the heir of Achilles and owns his spear, shield and armor, but more important, Arthegal is a demigod who wields the golden sword of Ceres/Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest. His Noble Phantasm probablu would be Chrysaor, Sword of Harvest, or something like that. R/SR: Sir Bors, okay, c'mon this not hard to see... I researched a lot about this guy's weapon and the only thing I found was a sword named Enalibur and some weird legend about him throwing his own brother to the wolves. Bors is the Knight of Light in Arthurian Legend for whom God sent a pillar of blazing gold to stop his brother from killing him. Bors actually wasn't a truely strong knight, but he is at least a famous one. His Noble Phantasm would be that pillar of light summoned by God's will. SR/SSR: Conchobar mac Nessa. Conchobar isn't a famous warrior, but a King. He is clearly the worst King in all mitologies. This guy f*cked up the entire country. He killed many people because of his ADOPTED DAUGHTER. But he was a pretty Op fellow, son of the druid Cathbadh, he was a strong magician and swordsman and is said to be the one who gave his nephew the magical sword Cruaidímn Catutchenn, a magical weapon capable of controlling the winds. He also was transformed in a living bomb by some maniac. SSR: Cesare Borgia, people would rather prefer him as a Berserker or maybe Assassin, but Cesare is a famous swordsman and I would really ove to see the Perfect Prince in Fate in his almighty best Class. He would be a really strong Servant if they worked in the urban legends about him, like the legends about him being son of not only the Pope but of a succubus too. He also have a baptized sword. SR/SSR: Sir Lolhot, the Knight of Heritage. Oh, you probably don't know this guy but... Yeah, I doesn't expected you knowing either. Sir Loholt is the original heir of King Arthur, son of the King with a fairy or princess of another country. Loholt is said to be the strongest and most loyal young knight in the Round Table, but is also known by his curse that forced him to take a nap EVERYTIME he won a battle. Sir Kay, Arthur's envious brother, used that curse to kill the heir after he defeated the giant Logrin who guarded a magical sword. Loholt was burned alive by his uncle and never met his younger brother Mordred nor had the chance to save both his familiars from death. The worst part? Clairvoyance. He saw the Battle of Camlamn while sleeping and died knowing his father would die. I really wish this guy to be put in the Fate franchise, his interactions with both Artoria and Mordred would be fantastic.